


The End

by Fericita



Series: When All Is Lost [46]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: The shipwreck and what precedes it. Agnarr and Iduna make one final attempt to find answers to help Elsa and restore their family.This will be the last chronological story in the series, and we are keeping it canon-compliant. We do plan to add more stories in to round out the storytelling.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	The End

“It has to be me. I have to go find it. Maybe Ahtohallan will only open to a Northuldra, and that’s why Elias’s ship was lost to the sea.” Iduna had waited to say this until they were in bed, sated and sleepy. Agnarr instantly sat up, pushing her arms from around him and shaking his head.

“No. Iduna, no. It’s too dangerous.” She reached for him again, but he got out of bed and stood up out of her reach. She followed him, standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders.

“I know! I know it is. And that’s why we can’t ask anyone else to go. It’s been a year and the kingdom has barely recovered from the deaths. No one else can die on our account.” She put her hands on his face now, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs, putting her forehead against his chin.

He again pulled out of her grasp, and began pacing the room. "So I’ll go. I’ll lead the trip, take a small crew.” She shook her head, tears beginning to fall, hands limp at her sides, knowing her touch was not welcome just now. “You've already saved my life once. Let me spare you this. I will go; you stay with our daughters."

“No. Absolutely not.” She could not stop her tears, but she was determined to stop him. “You’ll not go sailing towards death in the hope that Ahtohallan will know you.”

He came to her now, his voice softer. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. “I’ll go. I’ll find it. I can’t send anyone else to die in our stead. Even you.”

“But you can die? Agnarr, what of our girls? We can’t leave them alone. We can’t do that to them.” They held each other, and it reminded Iduna of the day he proposed, when he held her in his arms, cupped her face, and said _I’m listening_. But now he wasn’t listening. He would not let her do this. And just as part of her was heartbroken, but of her was relieved.

He looked at her steadily, despair on his face. “They already are alone. And you’re right, we can’t leave them like that. We have to fix this. For Elsa and for Anna.”

She took a deep breath. “Together. We’ll do it together.”

He nodded. “Alright. Together. Everything good in my life has come from knowing you. How can this be anything but good?”

Her tears fell heavily and she knew. She knew what it could be. But she didn’t know what else to do.

***

A tight hug from Anna. Iduna breathed in the earthy smell of her, enjoying the warmth of her head and the thin line of dirt under Anna’s nails from where she had been digging in the garden. She thought about how Anna used to always have worms in her pockets on gardening days and found that the memory brought tears to her eyes.

Down the stairs, they paused to say goodbye to Elsa.

“Do you have to go?” Elsa asked quietly. She curtsied and stayed a step away from them. She hadn’t let them touch her in five years.

Agnarr tried to put as much warmth and care in his words as he could, willing them to surround her in a comforting hug since she would not allow him to embrace her. “You’ll be fine Elsa.”

***

They were getting closer. Iduna could feel it somehow, and the song she used to sing to beckon the Wind Spirit had been swirling around her dreams while on the ship. But each time they got towards the tower of ice in the distance, they were pushed back by some invisible force, like the mist surrounding the stones.

“Is it a barrier? What keeps us from getting there?” Agnarr leaned into the wind, Iduna tucked under one arm. He braced himself on the side of the ship, raising a hand to shield from the pelting rain.

“The waves are too high!” Iduna wiped her mouth, the sea water on her lips tasting like tears.

“We keep going for Elsa; we won’t give up when we are so close.”

A wave crashed onto the deck. Iduna thought she heard the sound of horse hooves, but that wasn’t possible. A brush of wind pushed her hair back and she saw Agnarr look over her shoulder as the boat tilted down.

“Iduna!” water crashed over them, and he held her, her head against his chest, the fabric of his coat wet. His hands gripped her tightly.

“Agnarr!” She shouted back. The ship was tilting at a crazy angle as it went impossibly high and Iduna had the sudden thought they were climbing a mountain of water. It was the feeling she’d had as a child when the Earth Giants would build with rock as she jumped higher and higher still, finally jumping off to be caught by the wind. But the spirits would not intervene today; they’d hadn’t in over twenty years.

“I love you!” He shouted to be heard over the sound of waves and wind. Her ear was inches from his mouth but he wasn’t sure she heard him until he heard her shouted reply.

“I love you!”

As the waves crashed around them, Agnarr wished there was a way he could leave something behind to tell Anna and Elsa how much they were loved, how they would gladly sail through anything to ensure their safety.

Iduna wished the Wind Spirit would come and lift their ship out of the waves and set it on dry land, rescuing them as it had once rescued them from battle. But the fierce wind was not her friend; it ripped the sails and pulled her hair, and she knew the words she spoke into it would not make their way to her daughters, even though she wished they would. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”


End file.
